Playgirl Meets Playboy
by Invisible120shion
Summary: I'm a player, he's a player. I'm better. You wanna bet? MxN
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: hi, this fanfic just came to my mind.. It's my first gakuen Alice fanfic. Please review and tell me how it is! It will make me very happy. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen Alice or it's characters. But I do own this story**

It's a new day in Alice academy. Mikan is already in the 8h grade and so are her classmates and her bestfriend, hotaru.

Mikan has already been popular to everyone. Although, she had improper influences upon growing up. But her physical look was good. I mean, very good. She was hot and sexy.

But upon her habits, oh no! Just like I said, mikan is popular and pretty and sexy. So most guys are interested on her. They ask her on dates and ask her to be their girlfriend. But mikan, I'm afraid had turn into a playgirl.

Especially now, that it's almost Valentines Day. Many ask her as their valentine. But for her, it's just a game.

But what she didn't know, there was also somebody who was like her. Somebody who is a flame caster and also popular as her. His name was natsume hyuuga.

He kept on asking girls to date him. But at the end, he just plays their hearts. He was also a playboy.

Mikan was in central town shopping. She saved lot of rabbits now and can afford many things. So she decided to go and buy things. And besides, she needed some art materials for their art class.

"Oh I wish hotaru was here with me" she sighed

She went there alone because hotaru was busy inventing such things.

"Hotaru was still the same, unlike me! Changing is good! I can take revenge to people who had been hurting me. It's time to renew the new mikan sakura," she declared

She was once being accused for many things that made her mad and someday take revenge of them. Those times made her different. Anger arose in her heart.

--**-Flashback---**

_When she was in 5__th__ grade…_

_Two-second years passed across in the teacher's office. They were going somewhere and so was mikan._

_Unfortunately, the tow second years accidentally bumped the vase that was displayed outside the room. It obviously got broken and had a huge noise that teachers from their offices heard it._

_Especially jinno. Jinno sensei went out immediately as soon as he heard that commotion. He saw the huge vase cracked into pieces._

_He saw two-second years and a 5__th__ grader named mikan sakura._

"_Oi! Who broke that vase?" he shouted_

"_It's that girl sensei!" the two pointed it to mikan_

"_That's not true! They're telling you a lie jinno-snesei!" she protested_

"_No jinno-senseii, that girl is the one who's telling a lie," they both said in unison_

"Okay, okay I believe you" jinno-sensei replied 

"_What? That's not fair! You got to believe me sensei! Both of-"_

"_Enough!" he said_

"_Ms. Sakura, go with me. Somebody needs to have a lesson" he continued_

_Mikan did as what she was told in defeat. She knew she was going to be punished._

_---Mikan's room—(hotaru is inside too)_

"_Ms. Imai, I need to converse with ms. Sakura ALONE" jinno sensei said_

"_Hai" hotaru replied in agreement and went out_

_As soon she was out, she used her spy gears to listen what they are doing inside. And this is what she heard:_

"_You are not going to have dinner for tonight! That's the punishment for being a liar," he said_

"_B-but jinno sensei!" mikan protested_

"_No more buts!" jinno sensei said as he went out_

_When he was already outside, a raven-haired girl blocked his way and said, "you can't do that!" said hotaru_

"_What do you-, have you been eavesdropping?" he asked_

"_N-no! Just, never mind" she said in defeat for she can't think of any excuse_

_And all night, mikan was starving._

_Those things happened many times already. And it's sometimes worse. As soon as mikan was already matured enough to handle things, that's when she started being a playgirl._

_---_**End of flashback---**

Mikan sighed at the events she just remembered. She saw a set of art materials and realized that's the thing she needed to buy.

When she was about to take it, somebody took it first and said, "I believe this is mine" a certain raven haired boy with crimson red eyes said

"What? Hey! Give that back natsume!" mikan said

"Why? I took it first" he simply replied

"NATSUME!!" she said annoyed

She tried her best to take it away from him but he was too tall, too strong and too fast.

She was already panting. "Well fine! I'll just buy another one!" she said and turns around to see if there's more left. But luck just wasn't in her side. It was the last one.

"Natsume! Give that back!"

"No way" he said

"I said give it!"

"And I said no way!"

"Give it!"

"No"

"Give!"

"No"

Those petty arguments they've been having had lasted long but they both decided to buy it. Natsume was holding the right slay of the paper bag while mikan was holding the left.

"Give it natsume!"

"No!"

Mikan was annoyed at this and thought of something that she thought she might succeed to.

"Fine! Let's make a deal! As what I have heard, you've been popular. And that's the same with me."

"Since Valentines Day is about to come, whoever gets the most dates will get this materials since it's still on 18th of February to use. Today is February 10, so we still got time to find

Who will get many dates. The vendor said they don't have that stock yet until November. So, deal?" she asked

Natsume thought for how many seconds and decided that it's best to agree with her. Since almost all the girls are dying for him

"Okay, deal!" he replied and shaked mikan's right hand

**Author's note: so? How was it guys? Should I continue it or what? I'll be waiting for your reviews… okay? Because seeing no reviews on your story, makes me think it's not good and I decide to just delete it. So please review! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm sorry for the late update. We have some problems about the Internet connections. I hope you understand. I want to thank hotaruka, nastya217, susn, Monique, tina1061, ellega, cutiececile for reviewing. Special thanks to Ridley Silverlake for the advice you gave me. I realized your right, so thank you very much!

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice**

"Okay, deal!" he said as he shaked mikan's hand.

"Oh no wait" he suddenly spoke and released mikan's delicate hand

Natsume examined Mikan from head to toe.

"Hmm.. You're not bad'

"Yeah, so?"

"If I win, I get to keep the materials and YOU will go on a date with me" he demanded

"What?!!" her mouth was wide open with full of shock

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Or you're just accepting your defeat?" he said

"Well, well fine! All right! I accept! Like you will win?" she fired back

They shaked hands again. And with that, Natsume smirk and mikan..well.. tried hard to win

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan was on her way to hotaru's lab…

Sigh "shall I win this challenge or not?" she asked herself

"Of course I will! I'm already popular! So I guess I'll win!" she talked to herself

"But going out on a date with natsume is as bad as getting punished by Mr. Jinno… "

"WHY???WHY??!!"

"Oh, I'm already here. HOTARU! HOTARU! HELLO!" she knocked at her lab and opened the door and peeked inside.

"hotaru! Are you-" hey? What did you do that for?" she pouted when hotaru shot her with a water gun.

"Now I'm soaked" she said to herself more like blaming hotaru for what she just did.

" You better be thankful that I'm not yet done" hotaru replied with her cold voice

"Done? What are you doing anyway?" she asked as she looked at the thing hotaru was working on

"Upgrading.." she simply replied

"Upgrading what?" she asked impatiently still looking at the thing. It was more like a gun?

"Your baka gun" she said as she pointed it to her face and started shooting her

"Stop it hotaru!" she quickly demanded

"hn" she simply replied and got back to her other works.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" mikan said with her right hand raising and was trying to catch up to her.

"I was only gonna ask you something.." she said sounding pathetic

"Okay, what?"

"Well, you see. Does natsume have problems or something?" she curiously asked

"No, why do you ask?" her eyebrows narrowed at that statement

"Well, because, do you remember the art materials Mr. jinno told us to bring?"

"Yes.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once she told hotaru everything, hotaru then stood away from her and said

"You idiot! Natsume doesn't care to those things!" she said pointing her, her new improved baka gun.

"Then why does he want me to go out with him?"

"Idiot" with that, hotaru started shooting

"mada mada dane" she said(it's ryoma's line, I know)

"yamero hotaru!"

"Tell me why!" she demanded

"inno inno.. Well, I think because.. Nah.. You should find that out yourself" she continued

"hotaru!" she got her tongue out

"What? Do you want me to make that tongue of yours long?"

"No thank you! hn!"

"Maybe I should ask ruka.." mikan said to herself _again_

" I think he's in the barn"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When mikan got in, she did saw what she expected to see. "Hi ruka!"

"Oh hi mikan! What're you doing here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder where' s ruka? I told him to go to my room so that we can go to central town.. I guess his at that barn, good thing I'm near there already.." natsume thought and was about to come in when he saw mikan and ruka HUGGING each other?!

What the heck is happening? And why were they on the floor lying down?

" Natsume's eyes widen at the scene he saw"

At that moment, his heart skipped a bit. He immediately hid himself when ruka and mikan stood up.

He decided to just listen to what they are talking

It wasn't clear though. All he can hear was " I'm sorry" and stuff like that

His breath was uneven already so he decided to go away from that barn before they find out he was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_When mikan got in, she did saw what she expected to see. "Hi ruka!"_

"_Oh hi mikan! What're you doing here?"_

"_mikan watch out!" ruka suddenly shouted_

"_I was wanting to ask-ah!" she was cut off when she slipped accidentally and fell onto ruka's arms_

_Both of them were blushing furiously. _

_Once they stood up,_

"_I- um, " mikan tried to say a word_

"_SORRY!" they both said in unison_

_Unfortunately, natsume saw the whole thing and began running_

_Ruka took a glance at the door and said_

"_it's a good thing nobody saw us, it was all an accident"_

"_Yeah" mikan agreed_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

ruka went to natsume's room so that they could go to central town now. But when he arrived natsume was angry.His eyes were full of anger.

"What's wrong natsume?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"what are you talking about natsume?"

"Shut up! you want to get mikan away from me? Don't you?!"

"What? Oh, you saw that? NO!! It was just an accident! And you know whom I love!"

"Yeah! And you know whom I love! And you're trying to steal her away from me!"

"NO natsume!"

"Shut up! And I thought you're my bestfriend!" with that, he attacked ruka with his fire alice .

**To be continued…**

Author's note: should ruka be hurt by natsume's alice or not?everyone should vote okay? thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting, you see there's this DepEd tests and periodical tests which gave us only two nights to study, they gave us 5 tests in a day! After that, they started giving us a mountain of activities to do! So again, I'm sorry! Thanks for those who reviewed. I'm pleased that some of you liked it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Natsume don't!" Ruka said taking a few steps back. But no, Natsume was really out of control. Anger started filling through Natsume's mind as the 'things' that had happened earlier that time crossed his mind.

The thought of that made him angrier. Unconsciously, flame started to form in his right hand.

**No, no, no!** **He's your bestfriend! Let him explain!** His inner self said

_But we both saw what happened! _He replied to his inner self

But Ruka has a point! He does love somebody! He already had gotten over his crush to Mikan! Remember?

**Flashback**

"Hi Ruka!" Hotaru greeted. They were at the cherry tree right now. "Hi Hotaru!" he greeted back 

"_So, have you told her?" she asked out of the blue_

"_Told her?" he asked not getting hotaru's point._

"_You know, her, I mean Mikan. Have you told her?" she again asked_

"_Oh that, nah, I don't think I will." He replied with a smile on his face._

_She narrowed her eyes and said,_

"_What? But why? I mean, she wouldn't know unless you point it out for her" she replied_

"_Wakaterreiou (I know)" he again replied with a smile on his face_

"_Sou desu ka? Kitto ne?" she asked (is that so? you sure?)_

"_hai"_

_Unbeknownst to them, somebody was eavesdropping at their conversation. It was a certain flamecaster. Yes, it was Natsume. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So come on Natsume! I know you remember it! **His head commented

But no, he was too angry to hear his conscience and began to form bigger flame on his hand. As soon as he was contented at the size of it, he began to toss it towards Ruka.

"No Natsume!" he protested as he dodges the fire that was coming on his way. He ran to avoid the contact. Unfortunately, a ball of fire made its way to him and it caused him to have fire on his shorts.

"ittai!" he shouted at the pain. He then starts slapping his shorts to stop the fire. Good that it was only the lowest part of the short, right at the knee. He was now sitting on his left leg. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to as Natsume started attacking him again.

"No Natsume! Please! Stop!" he begged

But just like I said, he was too mad to hear his bestfriend.

"Hey! Stop it you two! What are you doing Hyuuga?!" A female voice was heard behind the door.

"Huh?" Ruka turned his head to see who it was. It was the girl who had purple cold eyes and raven-haired. Yes, it was Hotaru. Mikan's bestfriend.

Hotaru ran before Ruka's side at a protective action. Her hands were spread to protect Ruka from getting hurt. Natsume then, realized what he was doing and started to calm down.

"Ruka, I-I" before he could speak, Hotaru stopped him and said

"What do you think you're doing Hyuuga? Don't you realize this is Ruka your trying to kill?! He's YOUR bestfriend! I can't believe you can do that to him! If you think you're his bestfriend, you should act like one damn it! Don't-" Hotaru was cut of by Ruka. Ruka stood up on his feet and said,

"No Hotaru, you don't know what's going on" he said to her

"B-but Ruka.." she protested

Ruka looked at his bestfriend. He was kind of dizzy and confused I should say. He was looking at his pale hands and was like traumatized at what he did. Ruka looked at him with a betrayed look and decided to let it go for now. But if it happens again, he swear he would know what to do.

"Let's go," he said motioning Hotaru to do as he says. He put his hands over Hotaru's shoulder to support him on walking.

"Is it okay?" he asked her. Hotaru nodded in agreement and headed their way to Hotaru's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

As soon as they got their, Hotaru took out her aid kit and started healing Ruka's wound on his right knee.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the trouble." He said

"No, what happened? You two are so close and all of a sudden you two are fighting. What happened?" she asked, as she started pressing the cotton on his knee gently.

"It's complicated" he replied in a low, cold voice.

"I see. I guess I'll tell Mikan to get here." She said as she used her fox messenger to deliver it to her room. (I made it up. The turtle would be too slow for the job)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

As soon as Mikan received the letter, she ran to Hotaru's room as fast as she can.

"I wonder what happened? She said it was important." She thought

_Mikan,_

_It's Hotaru, come to my room as fast as you can. It's important._

_P.S. bring that fox messenger with you_

_Hotaru_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"What's wrong Hotaru?" she asked. She was holding her knees and panting.

As she stood straight, she saw Ruka, injured?

"What happened to you Ruka? Who did this to you?" she asked him, worry clear on her voice.

Ruka remained silent so Hotaru needed to answer her question.

"Natsume" she said

"Natsume?" she asked looking at Ruka, as if asking if it was true. Ruka nodded in agreement.

"But I thought-" Mikan wasn't able to finish as Ruka spoke.

"I know. But it's just complicated. Leave it be" he said

"But Ruka!" she protested

"Mikan, can we talk outside for a sec? Is it alright Ruka?" Hotaru asked out of the blue

"Sure" he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Mikan, talk to hyuuga why he did this" Hotaru commanded

"What? Why me?" she asked

"Just do it!" she said

"Alright" she sighed in defeat

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in!" a male voice was heard inside. Mikan did as what she was told. As soon as she was inside, he saw Natsume sitting down, staring at the materials where he and she bought in central town.

"Hey Natsume, We need to-" she was cut of by Natsume. He said.

"Mikan, we have to talk," he said, looking at her directly in the eyes.

To be continued… 

**A/N: Lame isn't it? Anyway, please tell me how it was, and, I'm sorry! I let Natsume hurt his bestfriend! Sorry about that! Sorry for the late update. There's something wrong with our mouse and all I can do is use the keyboard. It's kinda hard but I can deal with it. And how was it? Review please! More reviews and faster update! Since it's our semester break! So if you review, the faster I update! So come on! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, I was thinking of improving my current **_Playgirl Meets Playboy_. **But I found myself being lazy again. Instead, I will just update and improve on the other chapters.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_What the fuck._

_Why the hell, of all things he could ask for, of all the things he would want to talk to, must be that?_

"Ms. Sakura"

_What the hell is he thinking?_

"Ms. **Sakura"**

_Did he think I am one of his fangirls that will give in to his charm!?_

"**Mikan Sakura"**

_I don't even think he has one! He's the most arrogant jerk,bas- what?_

"Mikan Sakura would you please stop daydreaming?" Jinno sensei snapped at her.

Oh great. Just great.

"Sumimasen Jinno-sensei." Mikan apologized. Ok, everyone was looking at her now. That is the first thing she has noticed.

Jeez… Natsume and Ruka are also staring at me.

**Shit.**

Mikan tried to look at them but only ended up looking down at her palms.

_What's wrong with me? I can't even look at Natsume's face anymore. I need to stop daydreaming! _ She thought as she smacked her head.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!

_Great, save by the bell._

-

-

-

"What happened Mikan? What were daydreaming about?" Yu asked. Mikan blushed at his question, remembering her and Natsume's talk.

"Mikan" she heard Hotaru call her

"Yes Hotaru?" she asked her

"What did you and Natsume talked about?" This time, Mikan blushed 10x redder than before.

"Well?" Hotaru asked

"Y-You see…"

-

-

-

_Mikan made herself comfortable on the chair she was sitting as she looked at Natsume. There was awkward silence in the room. Mikan couldn't take this anymore. Natsume wanted to talk right? Well why isn't he saying anything?_

_She opened her mouth to break the pregnant silence._

"_Anou, what did you want to talk about Natsume?" she asked hesitantly._

_Natsume looked at her only to be met by his uninterested and cold eyes. His gaze soon went back to the materials as he sat up straight and looked at her again._

_Mikan was getting confused now. Okay, what was wrong with him? He's acting all weird all of a sudden._

"_Natsume, I-"_

"_Shut up" He cut her off. He stood up and let his back face her. Not wanting her to see his face._

_Mikan found her temperature rising from his arrogant attitude. A vein popped on her head as she retort,_

"_What the hell is wrong with you Natsume!? Why do you want me to shut up!? Didn't you want to talk?_

"_Keep it." She heard him say._

_What the hell is he talking about? This guy sure is weird. "Keep what?" she snapped_

_Natsume glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He put his hands on his pockets as he spoke again,_

"_That's stupid material. I don't need it." She heard him say._

_Mikan raised a brow. Really? He didn't want it? Why? What happened?_

_Mikan shrugged off her thoughts as she found herself taking the material from the bed and face him._

"_Ok then…. Does that mean the deal is off?" she grinned at him. I mean, if he is going to give the material back, what's the use of the stupid deal anyway?_

_She waited for his answer, her grin growing widely at the minute as she expects him to say 'yes' and that she's free from him! Just thinking about it soothes her. Now her only problem is Jinno-sensei._

_The teacher who's like been holding a grudge against her for who-knows-why._

_Her thoughts were disturbed once she heard Natsume's answer,_

"_No."_

"_What?! Why? I mean you are giving up already! What is the use?! Do you want to have another bet?" Mikan exclaimed. Okay, that was just, unexpected. If he wants another bet, what was it going to be?_

"_That's right. I want another bet." Natsume muttered _

_Mikan sighed and asked, "What is it this time?"_

_Natsume didn't move. Mikan waited for answer, her face full of curiosity. What else does he want?_

"_If I win…." He started_

"_If you win…? What?" Mikan asked. Why the hell is he speaking in such a slow manner anyway? Just hurry up will you!_

"_You will be …"_

_Damnit. Mikan was getting impatient. What was wrong with this guy? He's speaking rather slowly. I think he's sick._

_But Mikan's thought was once again disturbed once she heard his reply before he disappeared._

_Shit._

_He really is sick after all._

"**My**_girlfriend__"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"That's what happened." Mikan blushed again.

"Please close your mouth Yu" Hotaru said.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Hotaru asked

"I'm not gonna let him win of course!" Mikan retorted her face getting redder by the minute

"Are you sure? Because look." Hotaru pointed to Mikan's back.

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume's hand around Sumire's neck. He saw her whisper something on her ear as Sumire laughed.

_Jeez. He's making a move already._

"Well, well, if it isn't the no-star Mikan Sakura" Sumire stated as Natsume smirked.

Mikan just smirked also as she saw Ruka coming their way.

"Natsume, you know ugh-" He was cut off when Mikan grabbed his arm making Su mire jealous. She saw a vein pop out Sumire's head.

Sumire saw Mikan whisper something on Ruka's ear as Ruka turned into a Tomato.

"So Luca-pyon, do you have a date on Valentine's day?" Mikan started provoking Natsume and Sumire. She said rather in a very low and seductive voice which made Ruka blush again. But of course, she was just provoking Sumire. She will never involve Ruka in this.

"Ruka… Natsume……" Sumire said, her gaze turning to Ruka and back at Natsume rapidly. She was obviously confused and she was in a pinch.

I mean, Natsume is hot and gorgeous. But Ruka is also the same.

They were pretty popular around Gakuen Alice. Who could blame her?

"Hn. Let's go Sumire" Natsume said as he and Sumire went off.

As soon s they were out of sight, Mikan immediately let go of Ruka's hand and apologized.

"I'm so sorry Luca-pyon. But I just had to do it. I'm so sorry" she bowed

"It's okay Mikan." He smiled at her and he earned a grin from her.

"By the way Luca-pyon, is your injury fine now?" she asked

"Yep. It's fine." He answered

"That is good to hear then, why were you injured? Who did it to you?" she asked, worry clear from her tone.

"Its okay Mikan. Were friends already so, its nothing to worry about."

"Really? But just tell me who." She insisted

"No Mikan, its okay." He said, making her face his back

"If its okay then why are you keeping it a secret?" That hit him. Perhaps it was true. So he decided to tell her.

"Well, Mikan, it was, Natsume and I had a misunderstanding. But its fine now."

Mikan's eyes widen. _Natsume? Why? What happened? Why misunderstanding is it? Doesn't he cherish Ruka? Aren't they friends?_

"Um, I need to go." Mikan said as she ran off to who knows where.

-

-

-

**A/N: Sorry. Short chapter. I honestly didn't want to write now. I wasn't in the mood. That's why it's a lil' rush and short. But I'll make up for the next chapter. I promise. I was just wiped out because I've been revising and editing and updating all of my stories. Btw, I hope you read my one shot, **_Just An Hour With You_**. It's a POT fic. I worked hard on it and I hope you can read it and send me some reviews. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi thanks for your reviews!! It made me happy!! XD Anyway, I won't be making any excuses for updating late but here it is.**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Why Natsume? What was the reason? I know that you love Ruka so much you don't want anyone to hurt him but .....why? Why did you do that? _I continued tugging my uniform seeking for warmth as those thoughts rang thru in my mind.

I decided to just sit on the tree and bury myself in the warmth of my hands.

"Wow. They said that the Northern forest was dangerous but it's actually not. It's rather peaceful here. Perhaps Mr. Bear is asleep already?" she asked to herself.

Well, what she said was actually true. Just as long as the giant chick doesn't notice her and Mr. Bear too, it's not as scary as you think. Plus, the moon is really round right now and thus gives light for Mikan to see.

Another sigh escaped her lips as thoughts of Natsume and Ruka went in to her mind again. She relaxed herself beside the tree and think. Unexpectedly, she heard something rustling behind the bushes

"Who's there?" she sharply asked. The bushes started to move rapidly making Mikan scared and at the same time prepare herself. She waited patiently as her eyes started to roll left and right watching out what's coming out

_Is it Mr. Bear? Then I have to prepare for his punches! _ She thought to herself.

She relaxed herself as she soon saw a cute face of a bunny. She sighed and started grinning at the bunny. She knelt down and open her palms to the rabbit asking for it to come near.

"Come on you cute thing... I won't hurt you. What are you doing here anyway? Where's your mama huh?" she asked cuddley to the white bunny.

Her eyes shone with hope and she made the puppy-dog eyes making the bunny walk near her. She smiled when the bunny was only an inch away from her hands when-

"What the hell are you doing here strawberry printed?" She jolted forward and made the bunny go away and her face flushed red when what he said sunk in.

"W-WHAT!?!! You saw it didn't you??" she retorted as her face flushed red and her hands protectively covering her skirt.

"How would I know if I haven't?" he replied smirking confidently as he placed his hands inside his pockets looking all superior to Mikan and Mikan unable to do anything but shot him her best glare.

"Whatever." He was about to walk away when he felt a hand wrapped around his arm. He soon heard a small but serious "wait" from her that soon placed them on a face to face talk.

-

-

-

"Now Natsume, I want you to tell me honest answers ok?"

"You've asked me that for the 5th time now just hurry and ask me what you want to ask" he snarled irritately

"Why...?" she started

".....?"

"Why...um....wait..."

"What is it?" he now asked his voice serious as his eyes watched her

"I know...who....injured Ruka, Natsume....why did you...do..that...?" she said her voice rather hesitant her auburn locks covered her orbs which made Natsume's reaction invisible to her.

-

-

That got to him. He didn't really know what to say and decided to just remain silent but before long, he decided to interrupt the pregnant silence.

He stood up from where he was sitted which made Mikan aware and waited for his response.

"It's better....this way." with that said, he walked away leaving a confused Mikan behind.

_It's better.....this way. For for sure, if I told you, you would've blamed yourself._

-

-

-

_Natsume....why must you always have a facade? I'm sure there is something behind your mask. Why must you always be the only one who have to suffer? Why Natsume? Why?_

RRIIIIIIIIINNNNGG!!!

"Oh? It's morning huh?" She got up and went to school.

_If I had known that I would be a part of Natsume's pain, I should've never asked him. I guess I should apologize._

Mikan was now outside the classroom. Since she and Natsume are sitting together, she breathed deeply and said something like "Yooroshiii".

She banged the door open surprising everyone with her energetic entrance as she cheerfully greeted everyone.

"Good Moooorning! Good morning Hotaru! Good Morning Yuu! It's a nice day isn't it?" she grinned and walked to her seat.

She was surprised to see Ruka only. Where was Natsume??

"Hey Ruka, good morning, where's Natsume?" she abruptly asked

"Well ...um...he's not feeling well today Mikan. So he decided to skip class." he hesitated at first but soon smiled surely to Mikan. Mikan smiled back in return and sat on her chair as she prepared for classes.

_I wonder what happened to Natsume. Was it because of me? I wonder what that guy's thinking... First we make a deal, then he starts to change the deal and wants me to be his girlfriend.!? Is he serious?!? I mean, it's not that I'm admitting defeat but what if..just what IF I lose? Do I even...like Natsume?_

Mikan paused for a while. What is it like to like someone again? All this time, I've just been playing around with guys and soon dump them so I don't really know what it is to like the opposite sex again.

Does Hotaru know? Is it okay if I ask advice from her? Well, it's worth to try...

**-After Class where Hotaru makes her invention-**

"Hotaru!! "

"Hotaru!!"

"Hotaru??

"Theere you are Hotaaru!!" she grinned cheerfully as she spread her arms clinging on Hotaru.

"What do you want now Mikan?" she asked

"Hotaru!! You're so mean!! Why must you always ruin the moment?" Mikan purred

"What moment are you talking about?" she said at the image they were making. Hoatru was in the midst of fixing her robot and Mikan on top of her head hugging her tightly.

**SWEATDROP**

"Fine.. I would like to ask something from my dearest Hotaru! And I hope you can answer it okay?"

"What is it?"

"Well, do you know how it feels to like someone?" she earnestly asked

"......"

".....Hotaru??"

".....?"

"...Hotaru!?!"

"What do you mean by 'how it feels'?"

"I mean, how will you know if you like someone"

"Well, you'll obviously be addicted to it and always want to always do that sorta thing."

"Not liking a thing! I mean...you know...falling in love?"

"....."

"Well?"

"Maybe, you would uh... want to ...um...scold him..? Or uhh...want to fix him if there's something wrong with him...or...make a replica out of him because you miss him..?"Hotaru raised her brow. Why in the world would this girl be asking me?

Mikan sweatdropped at Hotaru's comeback. "Oh I see..? Then thanks Hotaru! I guess I'll be asking other people too! heheh!~ Bye bye!" she laughed and walked out.

_I wonder whom shall I be asking...Oh I know! RUKA!!_

-

-

-

As usual, Mikan saw Ruka in the barn. She saw him cuddle with the animals and feed him. She saw the animals rejoice as Ruka hold them and feed them. She hated to interrupt so she decided to join in to Ruka.

"Oh hey Mikan, what's up?" he asked noticing her presence from behind

"Oh it's nothing. I just wanted to ask you something"

"So Ruka, do you name the animals in here?" she asked

"Oh yeah, since I like animals, I name them." he smiled

"Really? So did you give that bunny a name?" she held the bunny that was on Ruka's hand and cuddled him as she gave him her friendliest smile. The small thing looked up at her so innocently she could her joy arousing at the sight.

"Oh yes. His name is Tamamono. His fur is the color of white even though it's parents fur are both brown"

"Really? But why Tamamono?" Mikan asked now Tamamono in her hands.

"Oh, because, as we all know, _Tamamono _means _fruit _or _gift._ I named him that because he was the fruit of his parents love. See that over there?" he pointed out to the two rabbits playing with each other at the corner of the barn.

"They are his parents. I think that the reason why their Tamamono was unique because their love for each other is much stronger than just words. Love can produce something beautiful, that is why. we live."

"Really? But how would you know if you love something or not?"

"Well, in my opinion, you would miss her- I mean him if he's not around. If you see him suffer once, you would always want to help him and make him happy. You don't want that that kind of face would ever be shown again. And if it does show, you might feel his pain as well to the point that his problem becomes yours too. It's like, your feelings are connected and that you become one with each other." he explained.

He looked down to see Mikan's reaction only to end up blushing. Down there, he saw a grinning Mikan. Her eyes full of mischievousness and confidence.

"Well, well, Luca-pyon! I didn't know you were so _experienced_." she teased. She poked him everywhere which made Ruka blush even more.

"Well you were asking Mikan. I can't help it. Heheh" he shrugged

"Well if that really is love, then, thank you!!" she waved goodbye and went out to go look for Natsume.

"...? "

_What was that? Oh well... Same old Mikan_

-

-

-

_If that is love...Then I still am uncertain...towards Natsume...I guess I'll find out soon.._

After a few running, she reached the door of Natsume's room.

"Yoroshii..." She attempted to knock but stopped when she heard whispers inside.

_Eh? That doesn't sound like Natsume at all._ She placed her ear on the door for better access and she heard things like

_That's not good. We need him tonight._

_Yeah, he must be well tonight already_

After analyzing those words-

_It couldn't be!_

_Is Natsume doing dirty works again for that Persona?! But his Alice may lessen his life!_

Before she knew what was going on, she barged in the room

"NATSUME!"

-

-

-

**So, um, is this chapter okay? I'm kinda excited for the future chapters since I've been planning it right now. Ohh! I'm so excited and I am sure to enjoy making this story too! REVIEW!!**


End file.
